In Hiding For now
by Kalainah Nemani Aurae
Summary: ON HIATUS UNTIL FUTHER NOTICE NEEED BETA! PLEASE EMAIL OR SEND A REVIEW TELLING MI IF YOU WUD LIKE TO DO IT. ALL BEING REWRITTEN. NEED BETA FOR IT.


(A/N Hey it's my first non- Naruto story this is just a little part of it I'll type the rest of it up if you guys actually like it

**(A/N Hey it's my first non- Naruto story this is just a little part of it I'll type the rest of it up if you guys actually like it. The reason I haven't updated my other stories is that I have no muse for them my muse died but don't try and kill me I'll have them up when my muse comes back til then enjoy this one. It won't be that good because I just barely typed it and because I wanted to get it up as soon as possible. So here you go. )**

**(……) A/N**

"……" Talking

'……'_ Thoughts_

'……'_** Spells**_

Bold **X's **are place/time switch.

Anything else I will put up in later chapters or later in the story.

_**Chapter One: The Arrival**_

Draco called his cousin Buffy in Sunnydale California, America, just to get away from all the trouble, I mean you would to if your father and your friends fathers sacrificed their own kids just to get on the Dark Lords good side. Now because of his fathers and his friends greediness his three best friends, Crabbe Goyle and Blaise were dead and Draco was half wounded (dead) too. His godfather Severus Snape was there and helped him out at the cost of his own life which would've been bad if he could die, but being a dark angel and a bearer like himself except the whole dark angel bit, had it's perks. Draco was about to go on with his thoughts when she finally answered the phone only to hear a guy's hello.

"Er… Is Buffy there?" Draco asked in confusion this was the number she gave him last time they talked and while is was a while ago… the man interrupted his thoughts yet again.

"Yeah hold on Buff there's some weird Brit guy on the phone for you."

"What? Who is it?"

"Who are you?" the guy was back again.

Draco sighed "Just tell her, her, cousin D'co and his godfather would like to come for a visit."

"Buff it's some guy named D'co and he-" he trailed off abruptly as Buffy shoved against him and made him fall over…into the wall. Buffy was always the violent type.

"D'co what you been up to? Why haven't you called? Is something the matter? You know you and Sev'us can come over I'll have a room ready for you in an hour. Go to the Graveyard entrance, I'll have two guides waiting for you. Be nice and don't try to stake them they're Vampires. You can tell me later why you and Sev'us decided to come. But first is there anything you like to tell me so I won't freak out when you get here?"

Draco sighed knowing he would hate this. " Yeah I'm blind—"

"What" Buffy Shrieked cutting him off.

" Wait Wait it's only in one eye."

"Yeah but your eyes were so pretty." Draco sighed only Buffy would think of his eyes being pretty at a serious time like this.

"Well anyway enough about my pretty eyes I'm also a little banged up so I need healing help when I get there."

"Like fine" Buffy said depressed because she new she couldn't get anything more out of him. But then she brightened up.

"See you in a hour cuz." She hung up the phone and turned around and saw everyone staring at her "What" she said innocently.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco put the phone back in place and ran… uh hem walked fast very elegantly to find the godfather of his and to get packing. They only had 58 minutes 39 sec no wait 37sec.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Buffy finally tracked down Angel and Spike at the old Movie Theater though she didn't know why a movie theater. She walked up to them and said; "Hi can you do me a favor?"

"Sure " they both answered at the same time.

"Okay I need you to pick up my cousin and his godfather in say about 5-8 minutes, sorry about the little warning but it took me forever to find you and don't worry you'll find your mates we don't want you to die on us. Well all miss you." She said with a bit of tears at the end.

"Oh don't worry Buffy." Said angel "Just tell us where to meet your cousin ad his godfather." Spike answered. He wasn't used to this lovey- dovey stuff.

"You meet them at the entrance to the graveyard in about 3 minutes." Buffy laughed as they walked away knowing they about ten minutes before they arrived. Humming se walked back to her place. Getting ready for them to arrive. And maybe they could find love together. Little did she know her prediction was about to come true?

At the graveyard we heard Spike whine well asked in a very annoyed voice. "Well where are they?"

"Don' t worry they will be here in…"

"Right now." Said a deep sensual voice.

Both Angel and Spike turned around and saw…** ( A/N Til' next time if there's gonna be one it all depends on your reviews, and wat you say in them.)**

**( A/N Well there you have it a little bit of the story do you like it? **

**Any way Read and Review Peeps. **

**The reasons it takes me forever to get my stories up is that I'm a slow typer and I just hate typing so I try to hold it off for as long as possible.)**

**LUV, **

**K.N.A. **


End file.
